From Flutter-Hi to Flutter-Goodbye
by NightmaresFantasys
Summary: In a alternative dimension Fluttershy is a winged. (kind of like a fairy) who has just moved from a "Winged only town" to Ponyville a town accepting to all creatures. She has bought a new home with a unexpected roommate. And now attends a school with some colorful characters. What will become of her? The Poll is in my Profile :)
1. Unexpected Guest

Fluttershy POV

_Hello, My name is Fluttershy and this is my story… I live in a world where there are three dominate species. The humans, like my friends Pinkie and Apple-Jack. The Magic users, Like my friends Rarity and Twilight. And the winged, Like my friend Dashie. I too am a winged. _

_Alike most things in every category of us there is a subcategory. For example another friend of mine, Spike is also a magic user, however unlike Twilight and Rarity, he can only use fire related magic. Then in the winged, there re many different types of winged. My friend Dashie's wings are very similar to a hawks. They're fast and smooth, However mine are more like a swan's. They're fairly large and lovely, at least that's what Rarity tells me. But I never really use them. _

_Today is the first day of my new school. I used to live in Cloudsdale, it's a town made in the sky for the winged species. However since I always crack under pressure never did very well on any of my races (The races were equitant to an exam) in middle school. Everyone used to bully me chanting;_

"_Fluttershy, can hardly fly!"_

_Everyone but a single friend, Dashie. She agreed to come to school with me down on the ground here in Ponyville. However she still wanted to live in Cloudsdale, so she's living there, but attending school with me. _

_I had raised enough money to rent out a small cottage in Ponyville, It's small and quant, but its home. As soon as I arrived at my new home I expected to repaint, to fix some loose floorboards, or even buy furnature. But I didn't expect someone already living in there! He was a short white haired human boy. He wore a gray hoodie and baggie jeans sitting on my couch. Once I had started to approach him he looked up at me. He had large blue eyes, If I had to guess an age I'd say about a year younger than myself. _

"Excuse me…" I whispered

He just returned his gaze to the unlit fireplace.

"This is my house…" I whispered a little louder.

He looked at me again, then swung is gaze back to the fireplace.

"I'm sorry but…."

He stood up and moved towards me, turns out he wasn't as short as I thought. He stood eye to eye with me. He looked deep into my eyes, as I blushed. Then he quickly looked over at the fire place again.

"If you really don't mind… could you please…."

He stomped his foot on the ground and pointed at the fireplace.

"That's okay, I'll just go put my things upstairs…"

This time the man walked up to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. I must have been red as a tomato. Then he shock me violently, letting me go and pointing at the fireplace.

"Do you want me to light the fire?" I asked still a little dizzy.

He gave me a smile that warmed my heart. I approached the fireplace and lit it. The reds, oranges, yellows, and flickers of blue danced upon the burning log. The boy was mesmerized by the flame.

"I'm going to go unpack, you make yourself at home… I guess…"


	2. Salad

Fluttershy POV

_I thought that maybe he would be gone by the time I came back downstairs. However like usual I was wrong. As I walked down the stairwell I noticed that there was a lot of luggage all over the place. And there in the middle of my living room was the white haired boy, unpacking his things every which way. There was clothing on lamps and books scattered across the floor._

"excuse me?..." I whispered

He didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?..." I said a bit louder.

He ignored me again.

"Excuse me!" I didn't realize that I screamed. But he did.

"what are you doing?" I asked while picking up some of shirts off the bottom step.

He just smiled at me, then returned to messing up the house.

"I'm sorry, But this is my place… And I would like you to leave… if you wouldn't mind…"

He gave me a look of puzzlement. He stood up with a piece of paper in his hand. He then waved said paper in my face. I couldn't believe what the paper said.

_This is the deed to…. Rightful owner Angel B. Unny._

"Are you Angel B. Unny?" I asked shyly.

He shook his head and pulled out his birth certificate which read the same name.

"So I'm renting from you?" he responded with a smile.

_This could not be happening! Somehow we agreed on a boundary line. He agreed that I would have the upstairs Bedroom and Bathroom and he would have the downstairs bedroom and bathroom. Both the living room and kitchen were mutual. It proves to be difficult communicating when only one person is talking. _

_Later that evening…_

I made my way downstairs from finishing unpacking, to see that Angel had also brought his belongs to his room. I walked into the kitchen, it was like the house small, but it was functional. I decided that I would make dinner. I maneuvered through the cupboards and draws, but alas the only food in the kitchen was lettuce, carrots, and rock candy. I took it, Angel was a vegetarian or maybe vegan? Anyways my choices for food were limited by salad with carrots or plain old lettuce. I decided to chop up both and make salad.(that was all I could do) I evenly divided the salad into two bowls. I placed one bowl in the refrigerator and I took the other to couch. I sat down and enjoyed watch the flames. Then Just as I was about to take the bite of my dinner, a hand grabbed my bowl. I looked up to see Angel eating my food.

"That was mine.." I said sheepishly.

He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat it. As if saying, "It was my food you made it with.'

I laid down on the couch. It was soft and warm, it was quite pleasant, Until angle lifted up my legs and sat underneath them. I quickly sat upright again. He looked at me then returned to eating my dinner. I sighed and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed the other bowl of salad and went upstairs to my room.


	3. Morning Embarrassment

Fluttershy POV

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, somehow saying;

"Good Moring Fluttershy, Have a good day at school today."

I flopped out of bed and approached the window.

"Good morning." I sang to the birds. Just then I could have sworn that I heard a small laugh. I turned around to see Angel in my doorway. I turned bright red.

"You promised I'd have upstairs!" I said while sending one of my pillows flying across the room. However it only made it to his feet. He looked down at the pillow then back up at me, and laughed again. I felt so embarrassed. I hide my face in another pillow. I could hear his footsteps coming towards me. He grabbed the pillow I was holding against my face and threw it back on my bed. I looked at him to see he was holding a clock in his hands. 8:00.

"Ah!" I screamed, "I'm going to be late." I said while starting to run out of the room. I stopped as soon as Angel started to laugh again. I looked down at myself to see I was still wearing my Butterfly pajamas. I was redder than a rose as I pushed Angel out of my room. I locked the door and quickly got changed. A yellow sweater with three pink butterflies at the bottom, and a gray knee length pleated skirt. I brushed my long pink hair, grabbed my book bag, and put on my black Mary Janes. I ran downstairs and crashed into Angel who was waiting at the bottom. I lay on top of him, He blushed and turned his head away. I flew up into the air almost hitting the celling. We both straighten are sells out. Turns out Angel also go to my school. Our walk to school was long and quiet. Though I imagine it would have been the same even if I hadn't tripped into him. We made it to the front gates of the school that's when I saw my dear friend Dashie. She had a rockin' rainbow side cut, and bright purple eyes. Her Hawk wings were sticking out of her white "Wonderbolts" tank top. She also wore black gym short, that showed off her thigh tattoo of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. I looked over at Angel.

"I see one of my friends… I see you later, okay.." I said quietly.

He smiled and I took off to see my friend.

"Dashie!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. She turned around anyways and replied.

"Fluttershy!" she raced over to me in lighting speed. (Dashie had always been the fastest flyer in our old school) We embraced.

"So Flutters, How's the new house?" she asked cheerfully.

"Its…" I started to say.

"Are you having second thought?" Dashie asked concerned.

"No.. it's just…"

Just then the bell went.

"Sorry Flutters, can we talk later?"

"Of course… I see you later then.."

"At lunch! Okay!" and with that a sonic rainbow made her exit. And a giant crater in the ground.


	4. New Friends

Fluttershy POV

_Turns out even if we do go to the same school, it doesn't mean we have the same classes. And since I had got to school so late I didn't even have time to go to my locker. Though luckily I was able to find my first class; Ms. Cheerilee's Human History of Equestria. I peeked through the glass on the door; the class was large, much larger than the classes in Cloudsdale. I knocked, and with that I heard a sweet voice telling me to enter. It was Ms. Cheerilee. _

"Class, this is our new student. Miss Fluttershy." Ms. Cheerilee announced to everyone.

"Hello…" I whispered. Everyone's eyes were on me I could hardly stand it.

"You can go sit in the back dear." Ms. Cheerilee said sweetly. I nodded. _Oh Thank Celestia! The back of the class, where no one would even see the back of my head. I made my way through the row of students, my seat was between two students; A human girl with curly pink hair who was smiling like crazy. She wore a puffy pink dress and a necklace with a balloon symbol on it. And a student who was a winged! I so happy to see I wasn't the only winged in the class. Though as I moved closer I noticed that his wings didn't match each other. One wing was a bat's no mistake there. But the other was a hawk's? maybe a raven? Another peculiar thing about this winged was that he had red and yellow eyes. I know quite a few winged with abnormal eyes whether it be the color or in what direction the looked. However I had never seen yellow sclera. And his hair was a mixture of blacks and whites, his clothes didn't match in the slightest. In fact is he wearing two different shoes? All in all he looked quite chaotic. I sat down at my desk._

"Hello!" the human girl said with enthusiasm.

"Hello.." I replied. She smiled at me and extended her hand.

"My name's Pinkie! What's yours?!" She said, obviously not hearing Ms. Cheerilee's introduction.

"Fluttershy.." I said while taking her hand.

The student on the other side of me sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind Discord, he's just upset because he isn't allowed chocolate milk in class." Pinkie whispered to me.

_Chocolate milk?_

"Like I'd let something like that stop me." He said. Then suddenly with a snap of his fingers a glass of chocolate appeared before him. He placed his lips on the straw and the glass slowly started to disappear before my eyes.

"I.. thought.." I started to whisper

"That I was just a winged." His voice surprised me for he was now sitting in Pinkie's desk. I looked over to see if Pinkie was now in Discord's desk now, however when I looked over Discord was back in his desk. I jumped a little to see him.

"Sorry, but I'm not a winged." He said with a smile.

I looked down at my desk. Then I felt tapping on both of my shoulders. I looked up to see two Discords smiling at me.

"Discord! Will you please take your seat!" Ms. Cheerilee yelled from across the room.

"Are you a magic user?" I whisper.

Discord was sitting at his desk with his mismatched shoes in the air.

"Sort of…"

_After an hour of pranks and distractions from Discord, and Tons of over enthusiastic questions from Pinkie, The bell had become my savoir. I made my way to my locker. Next to me was a beautiful girl. She had long curly Purple hair that glistened in the light. She wore the most beautiful white and dark purple dress I had ever seen. She also wore very expensive looking diamond earrings. _

"Hello, You must be the other new student. Fluttershy was it?" she said, even her voice sounded regal.

"Yes, hello… My name is Fluttershy… It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.. Miss…" I said quietly.

"Oh my, where are my manners. My given name is Rarity, Darling." She said while shaking my hand in a very ladylike fashion.

"What class do you have next my dear?" she asked.

I looked down at my schedule.

" Mathematics." I replied.

"Great we have the same class!"

_It had seemed that I had made a new friend. Rarity was also in my biology class and she introduced me to her friend AppleJack._

"Tis nice to meet ya Fluttershy." AppleJack said while giving me a hardy handshake.

"Really it is nice meeting such wonderful people!" I said happily.

"We should all have lunch together, You can meet the rest of our friends." Rarity said while holding my hands.

"I promised Dashie that I'd…" I started to say.

"Bring her with you." Rarity replied.

I smiled I never thought school could be a good experience.


	5. That Did Not Just Happen!

Fluttershy POV

_I had made my way into the cafeteria with Rarity and AppleJack. From what I gathered, Rarity was a fashionista Magic User with the unique ability to find rare and expensive gems, AppleJack was a hard working Human. Apparently despite Rarity's attempts, AplleJack refused anything that wasn't Jeans and a t-shirt. The cafeteria was gigantic. And not to my surprise Dashie was surrounded by tons of students._

"Are you really from Cloudsdale?!" an eager brunette Human asked.

"Yep!" She said. Then as to show her status she flew up into the air and did a countless number of laps around the room in less than a minute.

Cheers and claps flowed her.

"Who is that?" AppleJack asked.

"That's the other new student, Dashie. She is also from Cloudsdale like Fluttershy here." Her voice was cheery.

"But she's also a huge show off." She said abruptly. My heart sank.

"Dashie is my friend…" I tried to say. But alas no one heard me.

"Just look at her, she's trying way to hard."

"Dashie is my Friend…" I tried again.

"Fluttershy you really need to speak up!" I look behind me to see Dashie. She had that winners grin. I smiled and gave her a hug. Rarity looked a little embarrassed

"Rarity, AppleJack, this is Dashie." I said while presenting her.

"Pleased to meet ya!" Dashie said while giving both girls her unstable handshakes.

"Good to meet ya too." Applejack said with a grin.

"Pleasure…" Rarity said trying to re-grasp her dignity.

_We followed AppleJack to a large Table. I recognized one of the two girls already at the table. It was Pinkie, she was enjoying her chocolate pudding to its fullest, even though half of it was on her face. The other girl had her nose deep in a book. "Daring Doo" if I wasn't mistaken. She was a magic user, I could tell because the book's pages moved on their own. Her hair was dark with Pink and Purple streaks. She wore a plain black dress and white runners. Rarity sat down next to her._

"Twilight, Honestly when aren't you reading?" Rarity said while closing the book.

"Is that Daring Doo!" Dashie exclaimed. She rushed over to get a better look at the book.

"This is the newest edition! How did you get it so fast!" She said while hugging the book.

The girl laughed.

"You can borrow it if you like, I'm just re-reading it."

"Really? Oh my Celestia! I love you!" Dashie sat down and started reading. I laughed.

"Rarity?" The girl asked.

"Oh my, yes. Twilight this is Fluttershy and Dashie, they're from Cloudsdale."

"It's nice meeting you…." I said quietly.

"Pleasures mine, come sit." Twilight said while gesturing at the table.

"Sit next to me! Sit next to me!" Pinkie yelled.

I gave in and sat next to her. The six of sat down and started to eat. I had brought some left over salad from last night which reminded me to go shopping after school. I pulled out the salad from my lunch bag.

"Twilight? Where's Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked.

"He should be coming soon. Ah there he is." Twilight stood up and waved her arms back and fourth.

"Spike!" she yelled.

Then approaching our table was a boy maybe a year or two younger than the rest of us. He had a short green Mohawk and bright green eyes. When he smiled you could see that his teeth were sharp and uneven. He wore a purple hoodie and black skinny jeans. He sat down next to Rarity. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was about to take a bite out of my salad when it disappeared. I looked up to see Angel holding my lunch.

"Angel, give the girl's lunch back." Said the character who I could only assume was Spike.

Angel sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were so big and blue. He then without breaking eye contact had a bite of my salad.

"Angel! Give Fluttershy her food back!" AppleJack said while slamming her hand on the table.

Angel sighed and stabbed some more salad on the fork. He then placed his hand on my cheek. He pinched me. I opened my mouth to say "ow" when he shoved the fork in my mouth. I turned bright red. He just smiled.

"Hey! What did you!" Dashie started,

However I didn't hear the rest. I had already ran away.


	6. Mirror Mirror in the Washroom

Fluttershy POV

_I had ran to the girls bathroom, Luckily for me I was the only one in there. Or so I thought. _

_I splashed some cold water on my face, and stared at myself in the mirror,_

"You are quite the looker, my dear Fluttershy." The voice seemed familiar. I jumped and almost fell to the ground.

"No need to be concerned." The mirror swirled and blended and the image that was once me was now that of Discord's.

"Dis..Discord." I said confused. I then remember that I was in a ladies restroom. With out the permission of my mind my arms swung around my body creating an "X" shape across my chest.

"What are you covering? You're wearing a sweater." He slowly crawled out of the mirror and sat at the edge of the sink.

"What's the matter Fluttershy?" His voice was anything but concerning.

"Absolutely nothing.." I said while turning the handle to the exit door. I walked through but ended up somehow re-entering the restroom.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you its bad to tell lies." Discord said with an evil grin.

I tried the door again but ended up with the same result.

"They say doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcoming is the definition of insanity." He said while walking up to me.

"Discord. What.. what do you.. want?.." I said averting his gaze.

"You look people in the eye when you talk to them!" he said while raising my chin.

I pushed him away.

"Let me out Discord…" I said facing the floor.

"Come again" again he said while placing his hand to his ear.

"Please, let me out…" I said looking at his half dress shirt half t-shirt.

"I can't hear you!" He said teasing me.

I looked him in his yellow sclera eyes and though his red iris.

"Discord! Let me out!" I could feel tears streaming down my face. I didn't mean to or even want to cry, It just sort of happened. The expression on Discord's face was out of character too. He looked sad.

He door opened and I could see the cafeteria. I looked over at Discord.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean…" He placed his hand through the mirror.

Angel was still sitting with everyone else.

"Discord?" I asked.

His head popped out of the mirror.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm not mad at you…"

"Then who?" suddenly Discord was now behind me closing the door.

"I can't say…"

"Come on you can tell me, Let's see… I know If you tell me your troubles, then I'll tell you my secret okay? Sound good? Have a deal?" His smile returned. I took his hand.

"Angel. Turns out the house I'm renting is his… Not only that He is also living there. He doesn't speak to me, and he keeps stealing my meals. Which I guess aren't really mine.. so i.."

"Don't give him so much credit! You need to eat to right?! Come on!" Discord grabbed my hand, he took a step into the mirror, then he pulled me into.

Swirls and checkered colors flew around us as he dragged me down a hall.

"How does this work?" I asked

"It doesn't."


	7. The Floating Lunch!

[Super Short Chapter, Sorry...]

Fluttershy POV

_The hallway seemed to last forever. Then finally he stopped._

"Are you ready Fluttershy?" he asked while placing his hand on the knob of a sky colored door. I nodded my head. As he turned the knob the door behind us opened. We walked through, and suddenly we were in the cafeteria again.

"Discord… I…" I started but was stopped as he threw his hands in the air. We walked over to the table where my friends were sitting. I went to open my mouth but Discord placed his finger on his lip, telling me to be quiet.

"I don't know who you are but, Fluttershy is my friend and I won't stand by while you bully her!" Dashie was on her feet. A part of me liked the fact that Dashie was sticking up for me.

Angel just shrugged and took another bite.

"Why you!" Dashie was pulled back by AppleJack

"Hold on, Angel why did you steal Fluttershy's food?" AppleJack asked.

Angel took out a pen and pad from his pack and wrote;

"It's my food. I paid for it."

Twilight read the note,

"How does that work?" she asked.

This time Angel wrote down;

"We're living together" surrounding the words were tons of hearts. He smiled.

"That's it! Let me at him!" Dashie was once again stopped by Applejack, and support by Pinkie to which Spike was holding her back.

Discord looked at me, then moved his hand in front of Angel, and to my surprise no reaction. He then grabbed the bowl of salad. And passed it to me. Everyone watched in awe as the floating left the table. Discord turned to me and mouthed the words "run".

I started to run as Angel followed the floating salad through the cafeteria. I looked back to see his sad blue eyes. I looked over at Discord who was now messing around with Pinkie and her pudding making it just out of reach. I stopped and sighed. Discord must have caught my change of heart for he made us both materialize. I looked at Angel and his sad eyes.

"Do.. you.. want to share?" I whispered.

He smiled, it seemed that was what he wanted from the start.


	8. I Think I Have A Crush!

Fluttershy POV

_The rest of day was fairly good, despite not knowing anything about the History of the Sisters. Who knew that our Royal family was that full of themselves? Yes I know that they raise the sun and the moon, but still to have a mandatory class all about it! I'd rather have another block about nature studies. The day ended with everyone (excluding the boys) going over to AppleJack's farm._

"Here she is, my pride and joy. Sweet Apple Acres!" AppleJack exclaimed once we had entered the property. It was huge hills upon hills filled with Apple trees.

"Wow!" Dashie and I said in unison.

"Man I wish I could stay, But I have to get home. I bumped into Soarin from the Wonderbolts yesterday at the track, and he told me to him up today to watch the Wonderbolts practice!" Dashie said while taking off.

"See you later…" I said as I watched her go.

"My word, I must have forgotten till now, But I need to make a dress for Sweetie Belle's school photograph tomorrow. Oh, It's going to take me all night." Rarity panicked.

"Sorry AppleJack, I'll go help Rarity." Twilight said as she chased after her.

"And then there were three." Pinkie said as she hopped along the path.

"Come now Fluttershy I'll introduce you to my family." Applejack said as she opened the Barn gates. AppleJack's family, alike her were human. In the barn there was a small little girl with bright red hair, and light orange eyes. She a large red bow on her braid, and she wore the cutest little yellow overalls. Next to her was an elderly woman in a rocking chair. She had gray hair that was pulled into a lose bun at the top of her head. She too like the little girl had orange eyes. She wore a long green dress and had a plaid orange shawl around her shoulders.

"This is my little sis, AppleBloom." AppleJack said while the little girl waved.

"And this is my Granny, Granny Smith." AppleJack said. The old woman gave us a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you both." I said trying my best to be loud.

"Pinkie!" AppleBloom scream as she tackled Pinkie to the ground.

"Can Pinkie play with me today sis?" The little girl asked her sister.

Pinkie gave the two of us a huge smile that was pleating to play.

"Okay.." AppleJack sighed.

"Hurry!" Pinkie threw AppleBloom on her back and piggybacked her away. The scent of Apple Pie soon filled the room.

"My pies!" AppleJack's grandmother exclaimed as she waddled out of the room. AppleJack let out a little sigh.

"I'd hate to ask you but.. would you help me out with the chores?" I gave AppleJack a smile.

"Of course I would."

I followed AppleJack outside. She carried the ladder and I carried the baskets.

"Now I only have one ladder, so well need to take turns…" She stop taking and looked at my wings.

"Or do you even need a ladder?"

"No, I'll be fine. I can just fly and pick the apples…" I said while attempting to carry all the baskets. I was too busy talking with AppleJack that I didn't notice the other person walking towards me. Then it was already too late. For the second time today I crashed into someone. Baskets and apples flew everywhere. Now laying on top of me was a boy with Short curly blonde hair, and dark green eyes. He had million freckles, and he wore a red plaid flannel. We just lay there for a moment until we were both to embarrassed to say anything. Luckily AppleJack wasn't.

"Big Mac, Get off her!" She said while helping him up.

"He's really sorry, Fluttershy." AppleJack said while taking my hand.

"Yup." He said while avoiding my gaze.

He was so sweet, and innocent, suddenly my heart was racing.

"He didn't mean anything by it." AppleJack said while I got to my feet.

"Nope." He picked up the baskets and gave them to me. His face was red but his smile pure.

"Fluttershy this is Big Mac, Big Mac this is Fluttershy."

"Hello…"

"Yup." And with that he left.

"Sorry about that Fluttershy, Big Mac is kind of a klutz." AppleJack said while we continued to walk.

"That.. that makes two of us…" I said under my breath.

_I spent the rest of the day helping AppleJack pick apples. Time went by Fast since it didn't take long for the two of us to get the apples off the trees. Then as Princess Luna raised the moon, the thought occurred to me, _ There's a boy living in my house!


	9. Worried?

Fluttershy POV

_We had just finished the last tree when AppleJack asked me a question I had been avoiding._

"Fluttershy? Are you living with Angel?" She asked while climbing down her ladder.

"yes.. But it's a very long sto_ry…"_ I said as I landed to the ground.

"Care to come inside?"

I followed AppleJack as I carried the baskets that were now filled with apples. We entered the barn.

"You can just set those down there Darling." AppleJack told me. I put down the baskets and looked around.

"Empty ain't it." She said while smiling. "Come on now, I'll show you the rest of the house.

AppleJack lived in a fair sized house with three other people; her little sis, AppleBloom. Her Grandmother, Granny Smith. And her older brother Macintosh. Applejack's room was shared with her little sister.

"You know if you don't want to go home, you could spend the night here." I gave AppleJack a great big hug.

"Thank you…" I whispered. She smiled.

"Did someone say sleepover?!" AppleBloom swung open the door and ran in the room.

"No, It's a slumber PARTY!" Pinkie followed AppleBloom. Suddenly balloons and streams came out of nowhere.

"How does she do that?... I.. Thought she was a Human?" I asked AppleJack.

"She is, She's just passionate about Parties."

_The four of us talked all night long. I told them about me renting from Angel, Pinkie told us about the when she went babysitting for a Human couple; however their children (Which were babies) were a winged and a Magic user, AppleJack told us how every year they need to chase out; something call a Timberwolf, and vampire fruit bats out of the Farm, and AppleBloom talked about her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo; and how they run a special club. _

_The sleepover became a talkover. For we talked more than we slept. I never thought that I would have friends, let alone have sleepovers and share secrets and goals. We awoke in the morning and we all went to school together. However when we arrived I heard some terrible news._

"Good morning, Rarity!" AppleJack said as we approached the front gates.

"Salutations." Was her reply.

Then Just as we were greeting Rarity, Spike came whipping around the corner.

"Fluttershy!" he was out of breath.

"What.. what is it Spike?"

"It's Angel. No one's seen him since yesterday. Did he go home after school?"

"I stayed the night at AppleJack's…. I don't know where he is…"

"If you see him please tell me."

"Of course…"

I hadn't even completed my sentence before Spike took off again. The bell rang and everyone went off in different directions. The day was fast and kind of a blur. My mind was focused on what could have happened to Angel. I was finally brought to attention when I felt a hand grab my own.

"Are you alright?" I was in Ms. Cheerilee's class, and Discord looked concerned. I shook my head clear.

"yes…" I replied with a trying smile.

"Lies." Suddenly the classroom was distorted. Chaos broke over the class and on top of it all I could hear Ms. Cheerilee screaming;

"Discord!"

Discord grabbed my hand and lead me through the chaos and into a separate room. I just stood there in awe. Never had I seen such raw magic.

"Fluttershy what's wrong with you today?" he asked while summoning a pink fluffy cloud.

"It's Angel… No one…"

"Him again. Fluttershy, you need to stand up for yourself."

"No.. Its just that he's…"

"Being a pain. I know."

"He's.."

"Causing grief, misery, and discomfort."

"Discord!"

"yes?"

"He's missing. No one has seen him since yesterday.."

"And you're worried?"

I nodded my head.

"my dear Fluttershy put the pieces together". As he spoke to puzzle pieces materialized, were put together than vanished.

"He's probably just at home, sick or skipping or something.."

I smiled at Discord.

"you're a good friend, Discord."

As I left I could have sworn I heard him whisper;

"friend?"


	10. Angel!

Fluttershy POV

_I'm sure Discord is right. Angel is most likely sick and in bed at home… And if that is the case I should go to grocers and get some more variety in food. _

_As I walked down the aisle, I was too busy looking at everything that I didn't see the person who was walking towards me._

_*crash*_

"ow.." I picked up my basket and the various items that I had already bought.

"I'm.. so sorry.." I said not looking up.

"Yup."

I looked up to see AppleJack's brother. He too was picking up his items. I turned bright red.

"We've got to stop doing this." He said with a smile. It was a smile that made my heart race.

"Yup." That's all I could say.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"It.. was good.. seeing you…" I managed to mumble out.

"Yup."

I turned around and made a b-line for the cash register.

_As I walked home, it started to rain. The house was cold; Angel must have not lit the fire. Wait, does Angel know how to lit the fire place? His demanding of me lighting it would buoyed well for that. _

_I made my way into the kitchen; it was now 6:00pm. _

_"__Angel must still be in bed." I thought to myself._

_I put away the groceries and started making carrot soup. _

_"__He'd need something warm in him right about now."_

_Once I finished, I lifted a bowl and placed it on a tray with a spoon and a glass milk. I knocked on his door._

"Angel?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"Angel?" I asked again.

I knew he wouldn't respond with "come in" but I excepted at least a groan.

I opened the door to find his room empty.

"Angel?!" I was a little panicked.

I set the tray on his night stand.

"Angel?!"

Just then I heard a thunder crash. The storm was growing stronger. I picked up the phone and called the person's number I knew; AppleJack.

"AppleJack? Do.. you know where Angel is?" I asked

"No.. I thought he'd be at home. Is he not sick?"

"He's not here."

"I'll call Spike if anyone would know where Angel would be it be him."

I hung up the phone.

_What if he's somewhere outside in the storm? _I put on my raincoat and headed out to search for him.

Hours passed of me searching around town. And calling AppleJack to see if she heard anything yet. Then around midnight I saw a figure standing in the Everfree Forest. I ran towards him. There he was soaking wet no rain clothes on, and I couldn't tell if it was the rain or if he was crying. He meet me halfway.

"Angel.. are.. you.."

I was stopped by him wrapping his arms around me. He cried as he buried his face in my jacket.

"Shh.. its okay." I said while stroking his head.

I got him home and phoned AppleJack to say that I had found him. I re-heated his soup and lit the fire. He sat on the couch drinking hi soup and staring at the flames. I sat down next to him with my soup. He looked at me with his puffy red eyes. It looked like he was going to cry again. I sat my soup on the coffee table, and place my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He then sat down his soup and gave me another hug. He was holding on tight. I stroked his head.

"What were you doing?" I asked

He looked at me as if to say, "looking for you."

I sighed, "If you were looking for me, I just spent the night at AppleJack's."

He gave me another look.

"I know I should have called you.. but.."

He returned to give me another tight hug. Then he let go and moved his face close to mind. I could smell carrots on his breath, then slowly he kissed my forehead. He then returned to hug me. We lay there on a small two seated couch. He fell asleep fast, while I did not sleep at all.


	11. The Short Chapter

Fluttershy POV

_I awoke on the couch, Angel still sleeping on top of me. _

_"__I guess I really did fall asleep"_

_I looked over at the clock that hanged above the fireplace, 10:00am._

"Ah!" I jumped up so fast I kind of threw Angel on the floor. He looked at me while rubbing his eyes.

"We're late!"

_we rushed around the house gathering our things. We made it just in time for third period. _

"Angel!" Spike exclaimed as he gave him a high five. Angel gave him a smile. I remembered what happened last night, and I turned red.

"Hey, Flutters? Are you alright? Did that guy pull anything on you?!" Dashie said while pointing at Angel

"no.. It's just…"

"You were out in the rain for far too long weren't ya?" AppleJack said.

"Yes… that's it…"

The bell went and we went off to our classes. I had nature studies, the only other person I knew in the class was Angel. Though I sat in the back and he sat in the front.

"Are you blushing?" said a voice coming from no where.

"down here!" I looked down to see a miniature version of discord pacing across my textbook.

"Discord?"

"The one and only!" I looked around to see if anyone else could see him. Then a full sized discord was sitting crossed legged in front of me on my desk.

"don't… don't you have another class?" I asked

"Yeah, but you're more fun." His smile was toothy. It warmed my heart, I could help but smile back. He turned away for a second.

"Mr. Discord, don't you have a class?" yelled the teacher from across the room.

"Yes I do." Discord replied before turning back to me.

"Mr. Discord, Don't you think you should go to class?" the teacher rebuttaled

Discord rolled his eyes, quite literally, like dice.

"Don't you think you should go home?" Discord said with a snap of his fingers, the teacher had disappeared.

I stood up and slammed both my hands on the desk.

"Discord! What did you do!" I didn't know I could be so loud.

"Relax, Fluttershy. He's just at his house. He'll be back in 15. Until then lets go have some fun."

Discord grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the classroom. However he stopped when Angel blocked the doorway.


	12. Discord's Point Of View

Discord POV

_I stood there with Fluttershy holding my hand. And the only thing in my way was a mute rabbit._

"Move." I said.

The boy just shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, I'll need a verbal answer."

"Got none? Thought so." I raised my free hand and sent the boy into the air, then back down about three feet away. I started to run, Fluttershy (Still holding my hand) looked back at the boy.

He was sitting on the ground, his hands in his face. Quite pathic if you ask me. However Fluttershy didn't think so. She let go of my hand.

"Discord…" her voice was so timid, yet angelic.

"Come on, Fluttershy! He'll be fine." I said trying to get her to take my hand again. She looked back over at the boy.

"Sorry… Maybe next time.." she ran over to _"Angel"_

_"__Why is it that the first time I make a friend, She has to care more about that stupid kid, then having fun with me?"_

_"__I don't know Discord, maybe its because he's only wearing one outfit."_

_"__Shut up Discord! I thought we both liked the way we dressed?"_

_"__We do, but maybe she doesn't."_

_"__Looks don't matter to her. Its communication. That's what she was talking about before."_

_"__Well we got plenty of communication. Look at us right now."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__We're talking to ourselves again."_

_"__Dear Celestia! I promised you I'd stop doing that!"_

_"__Why do we do that?"_

_"__do what?"_

_"__Use Celestia as a replacement word for God?"_

_"__I think its because Hasbro* doesn't want to use the God, for it may come off as preachy."_

_"__Or maybe offensive?"_

_"__But this isn't being written by Hasbro*"_

_"__Celestia damn it! We're off track again!"_

_"__right, right… what were we talking about again?"_

_"__I don't know something about food, I think?"_

_"__Food? Like chocolate milk?"_

_"__No I think it was something like carrots."_

_"__Carrots? When do we ever eat Carrots?"_

_"__we don't but do you know who does?"_

_"__Pinkie?"_

_"__no."_

_"__Spike?"_

_"__no"_

_"__Luna?"_

_"__For Celestia's sake!"_

_"__I didn't know Princess Celestia drank sake."_

_"__She doesn't! Angel! Angel eats carrots!"_

_"__Angel?"_

_"__The guy who pesters Fluttershy!"_

_"__We like Fluttershy. We don't like Angel?"_

_"__Yes, and yes."_

_"__Wait is that Angel with Fluttershy?"_

_"__they look awfully close."_

_"__Apparently they live together."_

_"__What?!"_

_"__I know right, anyways we need to get Fluttershy to like us more."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Because we like Fluttershy!"_

"You like Fluttershy?" I turned around to a girl with two big curly pink pigtails staring at me.

"Pinkie?! I.. err.. ah…"

"I like Fluttershy too." Her smile looked confident.

"you like Fluttershy? Wait is she…"

"Of course I like Fluttershy! She is one of my bestest friends EVER!" It never seizes to amazing me how a human could make so many streamers appear out of nothing.

_"__see what you've done! You got to make sure that you having an inner dialogue not a monologue!"_

_"__I'll be more careful next time"_

"Careful about what?" The young girl asked.

"Careful, that I don't accidently conjure up a huge cotton candy cloud that rains down chocolate milk that sweeps Angel out of the build but manages to miss Fluttershy." I waved my arm behind so that Pinkie couldn't see, and did just that.

"Ahh!" the boy screamed as he exited the building. But to my discomfort Fluttershy scowld at me, then ran after him.

"Hmm.. You must try to be more careful next time."

_"__This girl is starting to get on my nerves"_

"Hey Pinkie.'

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" she said while smiling.

"Isn't there supposed to be a staff party to.." and with that Pinkie had rushed off to the teachers' lounge.


	13. The Taste of Chocolate

Fluttershy POV

_I followed Angel as he was swept down the hall by a river of chocolate milk, that only seemed to affecting him. The River vanished as Angel was thrown outside._

"Are you okay…" I asked while helping him up.

He just looked at me with his sad eyes. Then quickly he threw his arms around me. Shocked at the sudden hug I just stood there. I turned my attention to the door as it opened. There stood Discord with a expression that looked either angry or possible upset. Angel let go of me, though I don't think it was by choice.

"Come Fluttershy. We still got some time." Discord extended his hand. I wanted to take it, but something was telling me that Angel needed me right now.

"Discord, Angel needs me right now…" he started to turn away.

"But.. what are you doing after school?.." his smile returned.

"I'll meet you at your locker." And with that Discord vanished into thin air. I turned back to Angel who looked sadder than ever.

"Angel? What's wrong?" he looked down at his soaked backpack. He opened it, and pulled out a damp note pad and pencil. Though it seemed that the chocolate milk had ruined his communication tools. He looked at me desperately. It looked like he had so much to say, then that expression was replaced with a smile. Not knowing what I was doing, I smiled back. He walked up to me toe to toe, and grabbed either side of my face. It tasted like chocolate as our lips meet. He stepped back, and I fell to the ground.

_"__That was my first kiss…"_

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer :)**


	14. The Lord of Chaos!

Fluttershy POV

_I went home right after that. I skipped lunch and my two classes that followed. I sat on my bed with my white comforter over my head. As I sat in my blanket fort, I could hear the sound of birds. Then _ heard the sound of the door opening.

_"__Angel must be home" I thought to myself._

_"__Angel…" I place my fingers over my lips._

_I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I threw my blanket off of me. I had already barricaded myself in the room by pushing my vanity in front of the door. I heard a soft knock at my door._

"please… go away…" I whispered.

"Go away? After you promised we'd hangout." Suddenly Discord was sitting on the end of my bed.

"Discord?!"

"Come on, You missed school, now lets go have some fun!" he grabbed my hand. I smiled, but looked at the door as another knock came from it.

"Is that you?'

"Yes… I'm always at two places at once. Now let's go!"

We made our escape through the window. It had been awhile since I had gone flying.

"This is nice.." Said while admiring the scenery

Discord held my hand tighter as he forced me into a loop da loop. Suddenly I was upside down, and well wings don't function when they are the wrong way up. I started to plummet however Discord caught me. We laughed as reached the ground.

I took a look at my surroundings, it was dark and overgrown and overall a terrifying place.

"This is the best place to find something to do!" Discord proclaimed.

"But isn't this the Everfree forest?"

"precisely!" He took my hand once again and led me down an overgrown trail.

As we walked I heard a howl.

"What was that?!" I said frighten while clinging on to him. He looked down then quickly looked up at the sky. I let go thinking that my actions may have left him a little uncomfortable.

"Probably just a timerwolf." He said calmly.

"Timberwolf!?" This time I had unintentionally jumped onto his back.

"Sorry.." I said while attempting to get down. He placed his hand on my legs and held me in a piggyback position.

"That's okay, if you're more comfortable like this…" Even though Discord looks a little different and his magic is nothing but chaotic, he really is just a big old softy.

Finally we stopped and he let me off.

"Welcome to my paradise!" he said proudly.

Before me was a cleared off area filled with magically amusements.

"You made an amusement park?.." I asked in amazement.

"Yes, but only my friends can enter." He said while bowing and extending his hand.

All the rides were fantastic and fun, and not one made any mechanical sense.

After we were done we sat down at a bench that Discord had conjured up.

"How do you… do this kind of stuff…" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"Magic." Was his reply.

"I've seen magic users… they can do basics and maybe specialize in one or two types of magic… like fire magic… or location magic… But yours…"

"Is weird?! Unseemly?"

"no… Its so much more amazing! You can make amusement parks in a second and take them away the next… Distort a classroom and send a teacher home.. You're pretty amazing." I looked at him. His smile placed a little bit of pressure on my chest.

"It's true… I'm not like your friend Spike or Rarity… Nor am I like Celestia or Luna. I'm a completely different species." He said it so fast I was just able to decipher what he had said.

"A different species?"

"I have no idea what I truly am, except that I am, Discord Lord of Chaos!" he laughed as he placed his hand across his heart.

"Lord of chaos, huh… I like it… it suits you very well…"

After our talk we went for another fly. It felt good to stretch out my wings. When I flew with Discord, I didn't feel like the Fluttershy who could hardly fly. Or like I'm not as good as Dashie, I just felt like Fluttershy, a winged who could fly and have fun.


	15. Good Night!

Fluttershy POV

It was ten when Discord brought me home. We had dinner at the park, Veggie burgers and chocolate milk.

"Thank you.. this was really nice.." I said while I stood on my porch.

"yeah…" Discord said while kicking some dirt.

"Hey, Fluttershy? Could I?..." Just then as Discord moved in closer to me. Someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me inside the house. Now happening in front of me was Angel who was caught in between me and Discord. However due his eyes being shut Discord didn't notice till it was too late. It was only for a second but Discord's lips meet Angel's. Both boys turned away in disgust, rubbing their mouths with the back of their sleeves.

"You're not Fluttershy!" Discord exclaimed.

Angel responded with slamming the door in his face.

"Are you going to be alright, Fluttershy?" Discord yelled through the door.

"Yes." I was able to say.

"See you tomorrow then." I could hear the sound of Discord's mixed matched wings flying off.

Angel looked at me. His expression was anger, no doubt about that.

"What…" I said while trying to get to the stairs.

He moved in front of me, and threw a book. It was a recipe book.

"You want me to…"

He took the book back and flipped to a page and pointed at it.

"It's just a salad; all you have to do is…"

Angel stamped his foot on the ground.

"I'm not your maid!" I ran up the stairs and tried to get into my room. However my vanity was still blocking my door from the inside. I looked back down the stairs, Angel had the recipe book in his hands.

I walked past him to go outside, he grabbed hold to my belt loop.

"What are you doing?..."

His eyes were so sad.

"Do you know how to cook?"

He shook his head no. I sighed.

"Fine.. But, I'm only teaching you… you need to help to."

He smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

I never knew that somebody could be so completely useless in the kitchen. I don't want to be mean, but he didn't know where the lettuce was kept.

_"__How on earth did he survive before me?"_

We finished making him his dinner, then it started to rain. I can't fly in the rain. I looked over at the couch in the living room. I laid down on the couch and tried to sleep. Then I felt someone pick me up.

"Angel?!"

He carried me to his room and threw me on his bed. Suddenly I remembered our kiss from this morning.

"Angel?.." I said practically to myself

Then he climbed onto the bed. he laid down on the opposite side of the bed and tucked himself under the covers. Not two seconds later I could hear him snoring, and soon I started to drift off. But not before I heard the whisper;

"Good night."


	16. The Crystal Empire!

Fluttershy POV

_It's been a little over a week since I moved into my new home, and it was starting to feel normal in my life. After the night I had to sleep in Angel's bed, he stopped acting strange. And even though Discord and I continued flying around or just hanging out, he didn't try anything on me. Oh, and for Applejack's brother, I was able to work up the nerve to ask him out. Though I ended up saying it was a party in honor of all Pinkie's surprise parties. Speaking of Pinkie, the six of us grew really close. Twilight agreed to tutor me in the "History of the Two Sisters", I would go help AppleJack every other day after school with her chores (and to see Mac), Rarity promised that she would make a dress for me, Pinkie was always and I mean always throwing me parties for no apparent reason other than friendship, and of course me Dashie were still the best of friends. Today is Saturday and Discord told me to pack up my things, for he was going to take me for the weekend._

As I placed my hair brush (the last item I needed to pack) in my suitcase there was a knock at my mirror. I jumped at first, and then I remembered how Discord does things. I walked over to the mirror on my vanity to see Discord looking back at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked while sticking his hand through. I took his hand and he pulled me through.

"Where.. where are we going?.." I asked while letting go of his hand and placing it on my suitcase. He looked a little sad when I did that but his joy soon returned.

"The Crystal Empire!" Discord said proudly.

"But.. is that.."

"Ruled by a tyrant?" he said in a creepy voice. A shiver went up my spine.

"Yes, But you don't need to worry about it. The Crystal Empire, despite its poor government is one of the most beautiful places in all Equestria." He said while his magic took the suitcase right out of my hands, then "poof" it was gone.

"Where.. did you.."

"It's in our hotel." He said trying to be assuring.

"Oh, but if we aren't wanting to much attention, then we should.." a small shock went through my body.

"Discord!" I said.

"Sorry, But do you want their evil King to see a winged?"

I looked down at my body; It was as if I was made of crystals myself. My wings had also vanished.

"What happened?..' I started, but even Discord himself had made himself look like a crystal human.

"Yes I know, I'm not as nearly as beautiful as I once was." He said with a laugh.

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

Discord lifted my chin.

"Sombra may be a Tyrant, but he hasn't outlawed mirrors, If something goes wrong then we can get back via a mirror."

That statement made me feel the tiniest bit better. We continued to walk down the crazy and distorted hallway till we came to a crystal door. Discord opened it and we entered the Crystal Empire through a bathroom mirror in a luxury hotel room.

"It's beautiful." I said while I approached one of the two large beds. On the left side of the bed my suitcase laid.

"Only the best." Discord said while flopping down on the other bed.

"How.. how did you.. afford.."

"It's amazing how much money you can just conjure up." Discord said with an evil grin.

He rolled of the bed, so that I couldn't see him. Then without warning he was behind me.

"Come on, let's go explore!" He said while dragging me out the door.

It was early in the morning in the Empire. I looked down at the ground, all the buildings, trees, and my shadow was behind us as we walked. While Discords was in front.

We spent most of our morning sight-seeing the beautiful city. Though there was a langue barrier, it seemed that I was becoming quite the expert at communicating without talking. Then right before the sun set on the shimmering city, Discord took me to a forest on the outskirts of the kingdom. He created a giant cotton candy cloud. We sat down on the soft sweet, as it took off. The Empire seemed even prettier from an aerial view.

"Fluttershy?" Discord asked as he grabbed my hand. The night fell over the Kingdom; however Discord's shadow just grew darker as mine vanished.

"How.. do you.. do that.." I asked while staring at his shadow.

"This is important Fluttershy. What do you think about me?.."

"You are one of my best friends, Discord." I said with a smile.

"Friend?" It seemed my words had driven a dagger into him.

"Fluttershy. I want to be…" Discord was cut off as his shadow wrapped its self around me.

"Discord! Stop it!" I screamed as the shadow threw me off the cloud.

He looked just as shocked as I. I started to plummet, when Discord restored my wings. I began to fly back up when the shadow took hold of my leg and started to pull me down to earth.

"Fluttershy!" Discord yelled. He too was entangled in shadows.

The shadow was pulling me down so fast, I nearly lost my breath.

"Dis..cord.." I was able to choke out.

_Then with a sudden stop my racing heart seemed like it too had stopped._

***Hello everyone! Its NightmaresFantasys here, and I have made this story for the fans! And who better to find an ending for this story than the fans?! Click the link to vote who you want Fluttershy to end up with. This Poll wont be up for long so please vote***


	17. The Light in the Night!

Fluttershy POV

_I awoke in total darkness…_

"Discord!... this… this isn't funny… Discord?" I sat up and crawled around on my knees looking for a way out of the darkness. I kept on crawling until I banged my head against something.

"Ow…" I rubbed my head, then ran my fingers up the object to see what it was.

"A door?" I was able to find the handle. It was unlocked, I turned the nob and light poured in. before me was a large open room. No windows, no other doors, just a chair and a bed. I stood up and walked inside. Then without warning the door behind me vanished.

"Discord?!.. was that you?.."

I was answered by laughter.

"Discord.. this.. this isn't funny.."

Then from out of nowhere a man appeared. He had long black hair, Glowing red eyes with trails of purple light, and he was dressed in royal garb. I felt the need to bow, so I did without my mind's permission.

"Then you know me then?" His voice was deep and intimidating.

"Are you King Sombra?..." My voice was no louder than my breath.

"How dare you speak with such rudeness!" he started to approach me.

"I'm sorry.." my large swan like wings wrapped around my body, like a fetal position.

"What are those?!" he asked, I could feel his warm hands touching my feathers. I quickly opened them, accidently swatting him. He fell back a few steps.

"I'm sorry.." I said with my wings full stretched.

He stared at me for a moment.

"You're an angel aren't you?" he said excited.

"No, I'm…" he didn't let me finish.

"You are forgiven for trespassing." He said while admiring my wings.

"Forgiven?"

He placed his hand around me and rested his hand on my hip. He then took his other hand and placed it in my chin, bringing my face to face him.

"What is thy name, my dear?"

I tried to break free, however it had seemed that he had used his magic to "freeze" me.

"Fluttershy…"

"How beautiful."

Somehow I was able to break free.

"Please… let me… go"

He approached me again, I moved backward.

"I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Please…" tears started to flow from my eyes. I rubbed them, and then I looked down to the floor to see the King kneeling to me. He gently took my hand.

"I should be the one asking you for freedom. My people see this country as beautiful but somehow they have come to see that it is oppressed. They do not understand the hardships of being a Ruler nor do they understand that it is that of the Sisters who oppress not I. However you seem to understand and bring happiness to my people with even having to say a single word. My shadows have told me this is true. So I ask of you, my dearest Fluttershy help me save my kingdom."

He stood up as he said his last sentence.

"I… I want… to go home…"

"That's not an option."

***The Poll continues... Vote for who you want Fluttershy to end up with here: Vote Here ***


	18. Shatter!

Discord POV

_As the shadows tied my limps to the cloud, they pulled Fluttershy away from me and down to earth. And if that wasn't bad enough, she kept calling my name to save her, as if it was I who was doing that to her._

"Let me go!" I was able to get my hand free, and use my magic to restore my image. The shadows slithered away at the sight of me.

I dove off the cloud. However Fluttershy was nowhere to be found.

"Fluttershy!"

"She's not here!"

"I know that!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"for what?!"

"Either shut up, or help me find Fluttershy!"

The night in the Crystal Empire was pure darkness. It looked like Sombra had created a sort of "ceiling" over the kingdom to block Luna's moon.

I materialized in the nearest town.

"We need to find a mirror."

"why?"

"so we can get to Fluttershy!"

'Why do we need to find a mirror, when we can just.."

A mirror appeared in my hand.

"oh right."

I placed the mirror on the ground and stepped through. As I looked up I saw a shadow pick up the mirror I was in. Suddenly I was thrown out of the door. It looked like the shadow had shattered the mirror. The door I was thrown out of had also disappeared. I started to run down the checkered hallways, looking for another mirror that leads out in the Chrystal Empire. Though it seemed every time I did find a door, it would shatter upon impact. King Sombra knew that I was in his country and he didn't want me back in.

I looked down at the shape shifting ground to see that my shadow had made a friend. A dark flat blob that somewhat resembled the King.

"My, what a clever little trick." I raised my hand and light poured over the shadow. It released itself from my own shadow.

"And tell Sombra, this isn't over!"

I watched as it slithered away.

"Now what to do, what to do!"

"We need to get to Fluttershy!"

"But how? We can't get into the Empire from this point."

"You know who could get in?"

"Who?!"

"Don't you want to guess?"

"No! Just tell me!"

"Fine, you used to be fun."

"Either Shut up or tell me!"

"Fluttershy's friends."

"I'll need more."

"Twilight, the little book worm. Turns out she's an apprentice to Celestia herself."

"Really?!"

"And that loud one, Dashie. She can create sonic booms.."

"That could demolish the King's protected field, if only for a second so we can get in!"

"You're brilliant!"

"I know."

***Keep on voting in the Poll. (Its on my profile :) ). Right now Discord's in the lead. However some people seem to like Angel more, and even Sombra! No love for Mac yet though :P * **


	19. What's this Feeling!

Fluttershy POV

_The King to the Crystal Empire had me trapped in an exit less room. He had approached me, till I had fallen backward onto the bed._

"Please, dear Angel. Reconsider." He said while creeping into the bed. I flew up into the air.

"My name isn't Angel. It's Fluttershy!" My fear had seemed to become anger.

"My forgiveness…"

"Please, I need to go…" I said while landing back down on the ground.

"I can't allow you to. Not when I can win back my people."

"Even… even if I'm trapped here… I won't… I won't help you…"

"Like I said that's not going to be an option."

"So, you want me to stay put and lie to your people!.."

"No. I want you to come with me, and show my people." He took my hand, however I quickly pulled away. He shrugged.

"I'd advise that you follow me." His voice was scary and the purple trails of light now had flickers of green. Scared, I followed him. We phased through one of the walls.

We were now in a room filled with stairs. It made me a little woozy just looking at all them. It reminded me of Discord's magic.

"Discord!" I exclaimed, not realizing that I was talking out loud.

"Who?"

"He's my friend…"

"Oh, that creature? We sent him away, last night." Shocked I grabbed the king's shoulders, and stared him down.

"Bring him back!"

My face turned bright red as the words fell out of my mouth. The emotions that I was feeling weren't like the feelings I feel for friends like AppleJack or Dashie. They were intensified, like when I first met Macintosh.


	20. Discord x Dashie!

Discord POV

I was able to get back to Ponyville, via the mirror passageway.

"Ponyville? Why in Equestria would someone name a town Ponyville?"

"I think it's supposed to be a pun."

"Pun of what?"

"My Little Pony, Ponyville…"

"I get that. But why such an unimaginative name?"

"All the places in Equestria are horse related puns!"

"It is not, how about Cloudsdale, wait no… Saddle Arabia, no not that one either…"

"Discord! We're doing it again!"

"Get your head in gear, Discord!"

I approached a door with a lightning bolt.

"Dash? Maybe…"

I turned the knob, and before me was a blue themed washroom. However the portal began to fog.

"I can't have this mirror disappear too!"

I leapt throw the wall mirror without thinking that the fog may have been steam coming from the shower.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the person who laid under the shower curtain, I was on top of.

"Sorry… Sorry…"

The curtains moved as the person started to stand up.

"Don't Look!"

Dash wrapped the curtain around her body.

"Wait, why are wrapping yourself. You were wearing a bathing suit."

"You were looking! I oughta kill you for that!"

The usual spunky girl was red as Pinkie's clown nose.

"I need your help." I said while taking a step towards her.

"You know how horrible that sounds!"

"You don't understand, Fluttershy is in danger!"

"Flutters?! What are we waiting for then!"

As she spoke she accidently dropped the curtain, revealing her rainbow bikini. She crossed one arm over her chest and used the other to send a bottle of shampoo at me. I stick my left leg into the mirror.

"I'll go get Twilight; you put on some clothes or something and meet me there."


	21. Circumstances!

Fluttershy POV

There I was staring down a king, a king infamous for being a cruel tyrant. His eyes intensified. He removed my hands from his shoulders and placed his hands on mine instead. He walked forward, which made me involuntarily walk backwards. We phased through countless numbers of stairwells, all the while I didn't dare lose the staring contest we had going. Though my eyes were most likely watery and filled with fear, they had to be strong so that I could return to my home, and to Discord.

He finally broke his gaze with me once we had entered a large room. For just looking at the art and the furniture that surrounded me I knew this must have been the throne room. There was a large Black throne made from onyx with red satin sheets draped over it. Next to it was a small throne; it was pure white and had a light pink sheet covering the top portion.

"That once belonged to Celestia… When we saw eye to eye." Sombra muttered ass he let go of my shoulders.

"It's beautiful…" I said unknowingly.

"I'm glad you like, for it shall be yours."

"What?!"

"Guards, take Lady Fluttershy to a room befitting a princess." Sombra said while walking away from me.

Suddenly three guards appeared out of now where, and started to "escort" me away.

"What.. what do you.. mean by.. Princess?" I asked as I was being dragged away.

"Don't you fret, my dear.. You'll be a princess only for a short while. For in two days time, you shall be a Queen."

***Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, I had work :) Anywho, thanks to everyone who voted. The Poll is now closed. ***

The guards brought me to a lavish bedroom. Stone walls, stained glass windows of a night sky, a large comfy bed, and a vanity with a golden trim mirror.

"Mirror?!"

I rushed over to the vanity and put my hand against the cold surface. But alas my hand didn't go through. I didn't see the face of mixed matched boy, all I saw was the tear stained face of a Queen to be.


	22. Recruitment!

Discord POV

I made my way through the mirror halls until I had found the door with a "Magic Spark" symbol. I opened the door to see a clear portal overseeing a library. In it was Twilight reading away, Spike fawning over Rarity, AppleJack rummaging through bookshelves with that apple picking brother of hers. And at the back table Pinkie and that stupid mute rabbit boy were eating pudding.

I extended my hand through the mirror, Rarity was the first to notice me and acknowledge that fact by screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHH!" she collapsed into Spike's arms. The young boy looked at me as if to say "Thank you"

"Discord?! What do you want?" Twilight said as she placed her books down.

"It's about…" I tried to say as I moved my last limb out of the mirror.

"You ain't welcomed here. The only reason we ya'll nice to ya, is because of Fluttershy." AppleJack said while approaching me.

"How Rude!"

"Well we already knew that."

"Yes but they didn't have to say it out loud."

"You're the one talking out loud." Twilight said while rolling her eyes.

"I don't have time for this! Flutter-" I didn't have time to finish when the door flew open.

"Fluttershy! She's in danger!" Dash said while she blew down the door.

"What?!" They all seemed to say in unison. Well except for Pinkie and Angel, Pinkie still had a mouth filled with pudding. And Angel well for more obvious reasons.

They all turned their heads to me.

"I was trying to tell you."

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Twilight said while pointing at the mirror.

"Actually, I really only need the rainbow and the bookworm."

"But with the power of friendship, we can save Fluttershy." The bookworm said while taking a step into the mirror.

She was followed by Dash, then by Ratity, who had woken up.

"Great. We can save her with a dress."

Then she was followed by AppleJack.

"Then we go pick some apples."

Followed by Pinkie.

"Way to go Pinkie, with every spoonful of pudding you eat you're helping Fluttershy."

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally?"

"No." I said while pushing her into the mirror.

Next Spike hopped through.

"Good, you will actually be helpful. We can burn that King Sombra and his Empire."

Angel than followed.

"I'm sorry, I'll need a verbal commitment."

He started at me with those large blue eyes that he used on Fluttershy so she would spend more time with him.

"Guess that's a no, then."

He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath.

"I'M GOING TO HELP FLUTTERSHY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" his voice not only startled me, but everyone else.

He stared at me and for a second I could have sworn that rabbit boy eyes turned red. He pushed me aside and crawled inside the mirror. I started to follow when a deep voice interrupted.

"Ain't I going too?" AppleJack's brother asked.

"You're Applejack's brother?"

"Yup."

"You talk to Fluttershy a lot?"

"Yup. So can I please help her in her time of need?"

The rabbit boy appeared out of the mirror for a split second and all he had to say was;

"Nope."


	23. Please!

Fluttershy POV

That night I didn't dare sleep. I simply laid there burying my face in the countless pillows. Then as morning started to rise, there was a knock. Desperately I ran over to the mirror on the vanity. However the knock had come from the door.

"Go.. go away.." I murmured while staring down at the cold floor.

The door opened and Sombra, dressed in his royal attire stepped through the door way.

"My dearest Fluttershy, please do not cry. You are going to be a queen, a queen of the most beautiful Empire in all Equestria." He said while approaching.

"It.. it wasn't my choice though…"

He touched my shoulder; I quickly took a step back.

"Of course it was not that of a choice, but simply that of a gift."

"Well.. I want to return that gift…" I said while tears unwillingly fled from my eyes.

He wiped the tears from my eyes, his facial expression was that of someone in distress.

"Do you really not want to be a queen?" he said softly.

"no.." the word escaped my mouth with my breath.

"Then you don't have to." He gave me a gently smile.

I looked over at the mirror again. It seemed this action angered him.

"You have a choice on marriage, however I won't stand for you to leave either." As he spoke he approached the mirror.

"What.. what are you doing?.." I said while chasing him.

He used his magic and removed the mirror from the vanity.

"No! Please Stop!" I screamed as I threw my arms, unintentionally hugging him from behind.

With the mirror still hanging in midair, he turned around to see me.

"Please…" I cried.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he allowed the mirror to shatter.


	24. Hallways! Magic! And Gelatin!

Discord POV

We were making our way through the mirror hallway, when the farm girl spoke up.

"Where's my brother?"

"He's not coming." I said while leading the unwanted group of _friends_.

"That doesn't sound like him. He loves helping people, and since we're helping Fluttershy I'd think he'd be begging to go."

"WELL HE'S NOT HERE, SO SHUT IT!" Angel seemed to be just as angry as me, at the thought of Fluttershy's not so secret crush liking her back. Though I was more subtle about it.

"Since when do you talk?" Dash said while trying to calm him down.

"hmpft!" the rabbit boy said while crossing his arms.

Then a single sound echoed throughout the halls. It was quiet but I could have sworn it was Fluttershy's voice.

"I must have missed a mirror."

"Impossible! We searched all over!"

"But what if Sombra put a spell on a mirror?"

"Then that might just be Fluttershy!"

"Um… Discord? If you're done talking to yourself, can you lead us to Fluttershy?" Rarity said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Right. She's this way!" Both Dash and I extended our wings and flew towards the mirror.

I opened the door and saw Fluttershy clinging to Sombra, tears falling from her eyes. She pleaded the word "please" over and over again.

Then without warning the portal became hazy then the door shattered. Pieces flew everywhere. I was able to summon a large gelatin to incase Dash so that she wouldn't be harmed by the falling debris.

The rest of Fluttershy's friends met up with us.

"Discord! How dare you play around at a time like this!" Twilight scolded as she pointed at the gelatin incased Dash.

"Yeah! Everyone knows you need whipped cream with jello!" Pinkie said trying to insult me. I snapped my fingers and the rainbow haired girl was released.

"He wasn't playing around, he saved me." She said while brushing off the gelatin in her wings.

"Then, an apology is in order. Sorry for doubting you Discord." The bookworm said while breaking eye contact.

"Forgiven. But we need to find another way in, the mirror is broken."

"Maybe." Twilight said while placing her hand on the broken door. A light purple light shone over the door, then slowly faded.

Suddenly the portal was in broken up, each section was showing a different part of a singular room. Then in the corner of a small section of the broken mirror was Fluttershy crying attempting to pick up the pieces of the mirror.


	25. Chapter 245

Fluttershy POV

I fell to the ground as the mirror shattered, I tried to pick up the pieces, however the tears in my eyes were making it hard to see.

"It's no use." Sombra said while leaving my chamber.

"Discord…" I whimpered as I ran my fingers along the broken shards, piercing my hand as I did so. Suddenly a light purple light shone from the glass, and in each tiny piece I saw my friends. Overjoyed I placed my hands on the shards and attempted to go through, However instead phasing through each piece cut into my hands.

"Fluttershy!" I heard Discord yell as the image slowly disappeared.

"Discord!" I screamed ,


End file.
